1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal accessories for carrying credit cards or bank cards, and more particularly concerns an electronic device which stores and controls access to one or more personal bank cards, and provides a user with transaction information concerning one or more bank cards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Items such as wallets, purses and pocketbooks are commonly used to carry one's bank cards or credit cards (hereinafter used interchangeably). However, the current items do not provide for locked storage of the cards, and the bank cards can easily be removed and used without the owner's permission. There is a need for securely storing one's bank cards in a device which is portable and can be carried by the user and allows the user to access the bank cards when needed, otherwise having the bank cards securely stored where access to said bank cards is limited. Accordingly, it is desirable to store one or more personal bank cards so that access to said bank cards is limited and controlled by a user.
Credit card information is often stolen and used by unauthorized people. Usually, by the time the owner becomes aware of it, the damage has been done and multiple transactions have taken place. Accordingly it is desirable to be notified in a reasonable amount of time when a transaction is made on a bank card and have a portable device that can provide this information.